Guys Like You
by Cawnenrose
Summary: Cal/Gillian One-shot, Post Honey. Cal thinks over the day's events.


**A/N – so this was my first attempt at a Lie to Me one-shot a while back, and talking with some fellow writers today, I only just remembered I'd wrote it. So here you go.**

**Lie to me is obviously, not mine.**

The only sound that really could be heard in the small lounge room was the ticking of the clock on the wall, and the sound of two steady sets of slow breathing.

_"Zanelli confessed to Connie's murder."  
"I heard."_

Feet stretched out to rest on the coffee table in front of the small plasma TV, Cal's brown gaze lingered on the golden amber liquid in the glass that hung loosely between his fingertips.

_"I'm sorry I ran out like that."  
"No, everybody's dealing with it, in their own way."_

His attention flickered for a moment back up to where his socked feet lay crossed across the timber, next to another glass which had at some period been set down by his companion.

_"I'm just, I'm just glad you're all right."_

Gillian's tired eyes were settled on her hands, which were tucked against her knees, her legs folded up under her as she sat on the other half of the sofa, neither of them making contact.

_"You married?"  
"Not anymore, no."_

The day from hell. He was sure that was what they were going to refer to it as from now on, and although exhaustion gripped his body, he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, no, not with words echoing through his skull.

_"So which one are you banging, the uptown chick or the salsa queen that drove me here?"  
"Neither, actually."_

That guy, he came strolling into his office with a gun, threatened his staff, almost killed him, so what right did Matherson have to go telling him how he was. What did that guy know about him?

_"That's one thing I have over guys like you. My woman loved me, we had something real. Guys like you? Empty. So you try to fill yourself up, with nice suits, stupid art and show-off books and by nailing your employees in the copy room."_

Yet, something in the way he'd spoken had only provoked thought, and that was not what he needed. Maybe it was because of that, that he was even here. Once, sure, he might have said the same thing, but really, was that even true? Zoe had left him falling into the black, and had only made life difficult ever since. Hell, she was the reason why his business was struggling. Though if Loker was on the payroll, it might have been worse.

_"So describe your ideal woman."_

Cal took a deep, groaning breath, stretching slightly as he felt Gillian shift slightly, her head beginning to slouch slightly. Letting his gaze linger on her for a few more moment, he slowly climbed to his feet, careful not to disturb her. that was the last thing she needed right now.

_"I could describe her till the cows come home, but the question is if I'm her ideal man."_

Moving over to the window, he opened up the curtain slightly, enough so he could look down into the main courtyard of the large cluster of small apartments. This one was in one of the better places, and really, the whole place seemed perfect for Gillian, it was somewhere he could see her easily fit into. Now that he could really picture her not fitting in somewhere.

_"I'm okay."_

He's put her through hell today. God and she'd stuck by and got him out of there in one piece hadn't she? How had he repaid her? By running out.

_"Eric, we did everything, th-that y-you asked. Let him go."  
"Foster."  
"Please."_

"Hey." A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a cheek pressed against his back. Closing his eyes for a moment, Cal swallowed slightly, a wave of exhaustion and pent up emotion flooding through him, and if it wasn't for the dampness sinking through his dark shirt against his back, he could've sworn it wasn't just his own emotions that were built up. Turning around without pulling, away, Cal looked down at his good friend, the woman who had stuck by his side and pulled him out of the gutter every time he went down.

The sadness, pure emotion that she'd only lost control of once that day seemed to come unleashed as soon as their eyes met fully, as closing his eyes, Cal wrapped his arms around Gillian's back, holding her sobbing form against him. "Hey, shh, it's okay, I'm still here. It's okay." Standing there, he couldn't help but feel the guilt that had settled in his heart for outright stepping into the situation and putting Gillian in such a position the whole day. He deserved it, but it still hurt like hell.

Opening his eyes to look down at her once the tears refused to fall any more, he studied her hurt face and with a sigh, just pulled her into another strong embrace, which she gratefully returned.

_"Well you never know till you try right?"_


End file.
